lastexilefandomcom-20200214-history
Swindle
Information Episode Details * Episode Title: Swindle * Episode Number: 10 * Series: Last Exile * Original Air Date: 6/09/2003 * English Air Date: 3/12/2004 Related Episodes * Previous: Calculate Alex * Next: Develop Summary Claus and Lavie compete with Dio and Lucciola for first place in The Horizon Cave Eight race. Lavie has the idea of only filling their tank up halfway at the last pitstop, reducing their weight and giving them an advantage over Dio. This allows them to narrowly win the race. At the same time, Tatiana and Alister use their vanship to place an explosive near Horizon Cave's powerplant. When fireworks go off in celebration of Claus and Lavie's victory, the explosive detonates. At the auction, Alex Row gets in a bidding war with Maestro Delphine Eraclea. When the price reaches 50 billion Claudia, Duke Henry Knowles has henchmen hold Alex at gunpoint, making him forfeit the auction. Duke Knowles plans to kill Alex, but Alex takes advantage of the blackout caused by Tatiana to kill Knowles's henchmen and escape. Having won the auction, Maestro Delphine is presented with the alleged Exile artifact by Giancarlo, only to discover that it is fake. She gives Giancarlo her ring, which disintegrates him. Later, Graf presents Alex with the true key to Exile: the Mysterion of House Hamilton. Alex pays him a large sum of Claudia as thanks. After the race's end, Claus and Lavie are left without sufficient fuel to make it back to the Silvana. Lavie tells Claus that she doesn't intend to fly with him into battle anymore. Dio and Lucciola then fly by and offer to tow them back to the Silvana, an offer which they reluctantly accept. At the end of the episode, the Guild opens fire on Horizon Cave. Synopsis Claus and Lavie progress in the endurance race, but Dio and Lucciola continue to challenge them. Duke Henry Knowles raises the bid price on the “Exile” artifact, spurring interest among the other auction participants. As Alex attempts to outbid the others, Guild Maestro Delphine Eraclea challenges him and finally raises the bid price to 50 billion Claudia, at which point one of Knowles’s men puts a gun at the back of Alex’s head, threatening him not to continue bidding. On their final pit stop, Tatiana and Alister pick up a cargo of explosive charges for their mission. When the auction ends, Duke Knowles takes Alex outside and reveals that he wants to avenge the death of his son, captain of the “Goliath”. Claus and Lavie pull ahead of Dio and Lucciola in the final lap after only filling part of their fuel tank at the last pit stop to lighten the vanship and win the race. At precisely midnight, the explosive charges dropped by Tatiana and Alister destroy Horizon Cave’s power generators, leaving it in darkness. Seizing the opportunity, Alex kills Knowles’s men and escapes. When the artifact is taken to Delphine, it is discovered to be fake. The true artifact of “Exile” is revealed to be a Mysterion, one of four phrases with corresponding answers that will reveal the secret of “Exile”. Graf, the butler of House Hamilton, entrusts Alvis and the Mysterion to Alex. After the race, Lavie tells Claus that she does not want to fly in a fighter vanship but will continue to serve as his mechanic. Claus understands her decision and makes a promise that they will fly together again to cross the Grand Stream. Dio and Lucciola, who are able to see in the darkness, offer to tow Claus and Lavie out of Horizon Cave to the “Silvana”. Featured Characters Anatoray characters * Claus Valca * Lavie Head * Mullin Shetland * Henry Knowles * Giancarlo Silvana crew members * Alex Row * Sophia Forrester * Arthur Campbell * Tatiana Wisla * Alister Agrew * Anthony Kostabi * Ethan Pelerin * Gale Frank * Godwin Guild members * Alvis Hamilton * Dio Eraclea * Lucciola * Delphine Eraclea * Graf Featured Locations Prester * Anatoray ** Horizon Cave Featured Ships *''Silvana'' *Vanships Trivia *When a chess player finds him or herself in a disadvantageous position, he or she can make a swindle to trick the opponent and achieve a win. Lavie and Alex use unconventional tactics to win. Dio finds a way to board the Silvana. *In chess, a swindle is when a player in a losing position is able to turn the tables on their opponent and win the game. Category:Episodes